yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Valentine
Mai Valentine as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Mai is usually portrayed as authoritative, individualistic, and strong, and she usually ends up in a relationship with Joey, maybe with something with Valon thrown in to complicate things. Appearances Kidnapped Seven years after Atem left, Joey and Mai got married and had a son named Johnny. When Johnny was three, Mai was trying to teach Johnny manners when Yugi and Tea arrived and explained that their children, Mai and Joey's god children Tag and Anzu, were kidnapped. After shouting at Joey for eating with his mouth full in front of Johnny, Mai agreed to stay behind and take care of Johnny while Joey went with Yugi and Tea to help them find Tag and Anzu. Yu-Gi-Oh! X Dadnapped! Mai attended the Tokyo Duel Monsters Expo with Joey and met Yugi there and took him to Joey, who was talking to Corin Fudo, the inventor of the Duel Runner. Mai later watched Tag's life or death duel with Mel Tyrone. When Tag was down to his last 100 Life Points, Mai held her hand over her mouth in fear until Tag won. Birthday for Two Mai later attended Tag and Anzu's seventeenth birthday, and it was told how when the two were one, Mai was in a bedroom feeding Johnny while Joey watched Tag and Anzu. Journey to the Past Mai later joined the party celebrating Tag's defeat of Mel in his revenge scheme, Death-T, and she commented on how Johnny inherited Joey's brains. New Member of the Family When Mai learned that Tea was pregnant again, she offered her congratulations. High School Adventures A 19-year-old woman just out of high school and working at the local theater. She had helped Mana get to school when she had wandered in, asking someone for directions to get there since she was hopelessly lost. She's also Joey's love interest. She and Joey ran into each other at the carnival one day, and they had a good time until they found out that there was a bomb there. She stayed home from the Egypt trip as she couldn't get off of work. When she was three, her father left her after not being able to take it anymore. Mai's mother made a cover story that he was shot down as he helped with the Gulf War. He came back shortly after the gang returned from Egypt and told her the truth, and Joey helped Mai reconcile with him. The Little Dark Magician Girl Mai is one of the three Harpie Lady Sisters who were the daughters of the Harpie Queen. They swore allegiance to Torunka when he saved them all from the Mythic Dragon many years ago. Mai was one of the singers at the 5000th anniversary of the Ka World's separation from the human world. She was shocked when Torunka's daughter, and her friend, Mana didn't arrive. Shortly after this and Mana's sixteenth birthday, Mai asked Mana if she was alright following a canceled rehearsal and heard a loud humming and saw Mana walk out. Mai then wondered why Mana was acting so odd and realized that Mana was in love. Mai then explained this to the king when he passed. Three days later, Mai learned from another of her friends, Joey, that Mana was in trouble, so she went to help. She mainly helped Joey board a ship where the prince Atem, who was the person Mana fell in love with, was being enchanted into marrying Vivian. Mai then urged Nala, her vain sister, to participate in the fight. Mai then witnessed Vivian take Mana away, but she didn't join in the fight. Mai later attended Atem and Mana's wedding after Vivian's defeat. The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World Mai later attended the party to celebrate the birth of Atem and Mana's daughter Melody two years after the defeat of Vivian. She then witnessed Atem, Mana, and Torunka save Melody from Vivian's crazy sister, Morgana. Years later, Mai had a daughter. When her daughter was six, she ended up trapped in a tree with a pack of Silver Fangs below. Mai and her sisters then tried to fight their way through the Silver Fangs when their younger, and hapless, brother, Duke, arrived. Mai's daughter was then saved by a twelve-year-old Dark Magician, and Mai thanked him. She then introduced herself to the boy and promised that she and her sisters would help if he ever needed it. They then flew off. After learning from Joey that Melody had run away, Mai helped Joey look and met up with Mana, Tea, and Yugi at a cave Morgana was in. Mai also brought her daughter with her. Mai then told Mana that she hoped Melody was okay. Mana then sent Mai and Joey to tell Torunka and Atem where Morgana's lair was, and Mai left her daughter at Atlantica before fighting. Mai then arrived with Joey and Atem's fleet. Mai then helped Joey get to Morgana, which led to her releasing a captured Mana and Mahad. Mai was then incapacitated when Morgana forced her to bow down until Melody got the Scepter from Morgana and tossed it to Torunka. Mai then joined in the big celebration for the reuniting of the family. Kisara and the Beast Mai was a maid for Prince Seto Kaiba. When the curse was placed on the castle, Mai was turned into a Harpie Lady. She's the girlfriend of Joey, and she isn't too happy with his flirtatious nature, so she counters with her own. When Joey brought an old man named Solomon to the palace, Mai gave him a blanket and flirted with him, claiming she loved older men. She then backed away when a very angry Kaiba arrived. Mai was later told by Tristan about a girl arriving at the castle, and in turn she told Yugi, Mana, and Isis, claiming that she wasn't so sure about Yugi's claim that the girl was really pretty. Mai then met up with Joey while he was guarding the door where the girl was staying until she agreed to have dinner with Kaiba. When Joey sneezed upon kissing her feathered arms, Mai began crying until Joey rushed after her, and Mai rushed off playfully, claiming to have been burned by Joey before. When Mai learned from Joey that Kisara had gone off, Mai ran after her with him. When they agreed to give the girl, Kisara, dinner, Mai danced with Joey as part of the entertainment before going off to bed afterwords. As Kisara and Kaiba began to grow closer, Mai began to hope to be human again. Mai then helped clean out the ball room when Kaiba agreed to dinner with Kisara. When Mai learned that Kaiba had let Kisara go, Mai joined Joey in crying on Tristan's shoulder. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters